She Had Me at My Seen
by JustBeWithMe
Summary: "Heh... Rain Woman huh... Weird name" he whispered to himself. Rain Woman messaged you. "Hi Gray-sama!" Gray-sama? Yes, he is a singer of a band but fans only call him Gray or Gray-ouji but some are making fun of him saying "Gray-ouji-chan" -seen- "Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa" Rain Woman messaged him everyday. Until he replied. His life will change.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail

"Chat 1"

Rain: Hi!

7:30 AM

Rain: Yoo!

7:33 AM

Rain: Awww...

Seen

"Ouch, seen" she sighs "I'll try again next time." she smiles.

Rain: Hi Gray-sama!

8:55 AM

Rain: I am your fan!

8:57 AM

Rain: I'll see you later!

Rain: Good Luck to your mall show!

9:00 AM

Rain: Daisuki! kiss emoticon

Seen

Gray sighs. He's thinking that she is annoying! That Rain Woman is annoying!

As much as he wants to reply 'Just shut the hell up! You are annoying! Just stop!' he can't. He has also a pride.

Rain Woman messaged you

Rain: OMG! Gray-sama you're so cool when you sing!

10:56 PM

Rain: Gray-sama~

11:00 PM

Rain: Are you asleep?

11:35 PM

Rain: Oh... Good night!

Rain: Talk to you later!

Rain: Saranghae!

Seen

Gray sighs. There she is again. Seriously? 'Talk to you later'?

Should I block her? He thought. He had a lots of followers but she's the most annoying.

Gray just take a nap and prayed that please God. Can she just leave him alone?

Next Morning

Rain: Gray-sama! Good morning!

Seen

Rain: *pouts* hey! reply!

Rain: Please

Rain: *sends a puppy eyes sticker*

Seen

Rain: Aww...

"Should I give up?" she asked to herself.

Duuhh... of course there is only a 1% possibility that he will reply.

But... there's still a chance.

"Yoosshh! I will try again!" She level up her fighting spirit!

~~~~

Yeah... it looks like a prologue but I will just make it the first chapter XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chat 2

Rain: Gray-sama it is already end of the world but your still not replying.

Seen 9:35 AM

Rain: You're*

Rain: OMG you didn't noticed my typo?

Rain: But still...

Seen 9:38

Rain: Kyaa! it is embarrassing /

Rain: Wait, Does the spelling right?

Rain: Ugggh!

Seen 9:42

Gray chuckled. He just found this girl. Interesting.

Rain: Neh, neh, Gray-sama.

Seen 4:56 PM

Rain: What's your status?

Rain: "I don't talk to strangers"?

Seen 4:59

Rain: LOL

Rain: Hihihihi Lots of Love heart emoticon

Seen

She sighs. Seen. Again.

Rain: Okay. This is the last. I won't bug you anymore.

Gray: Good

OH MY FUDGING GIRL! GRAY-SAMA JUST REPLIED TO HER MESSAGE!

SHE CAN DIE NOW!

Rain: Kyaaaaaa!

Rain: You replied!

Rain: Can I die now?

Seen 6:45 PM

Rain: You replied to my message yesterday but now you seened me again?

Rain: Wait. Seened. Is that even a word?

Gray: Who knows.

Rain: OMG! You replied again?! Gosh! I love you!

Seen 6:23 AM

Rain: Good Luck to your gig later.

Rain: See ya!

Seen 6:30

Rain: Come on. It is already 6 days.

Rain: You don't have any interest to know who am I?

Gray: None

Rain: You replied again!

Seen 12:30 AM

Rain: I'll wait for right time that you'll notice me.

Rain: Right Time. woah. Big word.

Rain: I mean Phrase.

Seen 12:39

Rain: Happy weeksary to us!

Rain: Its already a week since you keep seening my messages.

Rain: Seening xD

Seen 1:46 AM

Rain: Notice me senpai! D:

Seen 1:59 AM

Gray: What's your problem?

Rain: Then you'll reply after 2 hours? How rude *pouts*

Seen 4:15 AM

Rain: Then you'll seen me again?

Seen 4:17 AM

Rain: Seriously?

Rain: You're hurting me.

Rain: /3

Rain: Sadist Singer

Rain: tongue emoticon

4:28 AM

Rain: Good Mornight Gray-sama.

Seen 4:30 AM

A/N

These kids... Do they know what is sleep?

I don't own FT!


	3. 3

Chat 3

Rain: An awesome day to an awesome singer! xD

Rain: Yohhooo~

Seen7:52 AM

Rain: Gray-sama?

Rain: Are you there?

Rain: Gray-sama? Gray-kun? Gray-san? Gay-chan?

Rain: Gay*

Rain: Geat

Rain: Gay*

Gray: wtf?

Rain: Oh! Grsy-sams!

Rain: Gay-sana*

Gray: Can you stop that?

Rain: What do you mean?

Gray: that!

Rain: Eh?

Rain: Idk what u r talkung abouy*

Gray: See?

Rain: Talking* about*

Rain: I don't get it.

Gray: that!

Gray: the typo!

Gray: i am not gay!

Rain: Oh.

Rain: HAHAHAHA

Rain: I know you're not.

Gray: then stop calling me gay

Rain: I am not calling you gay.

Rain: unless...

Gray: unless wgat?

Gray: what*

Rain: Look! You had a typo!

Rain: XD

Gray: damn. nevermind it. Just look before you send.

Rain: Are you that hurt just because I 'accidentally' called you "Gay?" Gray-sama?

Gray: what? why would I? it's not true.

Rain: Oh yeah?

Gray: Are you teasing me?

Rain: Of course not xD

Rain: Look, it's 8:30 already.

Gray: then?

Rain: You have to get ready :)

Gray: ??

Rain: For our date ;)

Gray: You're crazy.

Rain: Just kidding. You have to perform at 10 right?

Gray: How the hell did you know my schedule?

Gray: Stalker :p

Rain: Gray-sama, a fan must know their husband's/senpai's/oppa's schedule.

Rain: Hey! a :p emoji!

Gray: Shut up!

Rain: Hey... Let me guess you are blushing!

Rain: Admit it!

Gray: wth? I am not!

Rain: You are!

Gray: NO

Rain: HAHAHAHA

Rain: Fine.

Rain: Tsundegray

Gray: Uggh. stop it.

Rain: Uugh? omg.

Rain: *smirk emoji*

Gray: Why the hell are you smirking woman.

Rain: Smirking?

Rain: Woman?

Rain: Am I?

Gray: Wtf? You're not a woman?

 **seen**

Gray: Damn it!

Gray: Reply!

 **seen**

Gray: Come on!

Rain: HAHAHAHA

Rain: I am a girl xD

Gray: You almost gave me a heart attack.

Rain: Your heart was beating faster?

Rain: Then if you see me you'll totally die.

Rain: Because of my outstanding beauty

Rain: ;)

Gray: eww. stop winking.

Rain: How rude!

Gray: I need to go

Rain: then go away!

Gray: Are you sure?

Rain: Just kidding! xD

Rain: See you!

Gray: I don't wven know your face.

Rain: :)

 **seen**

\--

That's it. HAHA

I don't own Fairy Tail!


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's little bit OCC but I hope you'll like it! Enjoy~

Chat 4

Rain: Omg!

Rain: Idksksbsjsj

Rain: kya!!!

 **seen** **6:13 AM**

Rain: You!

Rain: You little!

Rain: I can't believe you!

Gray: What?

Rain: Why?

Gray: What do you want woman.

Rain: You didn't told me that your band is releasing two albums this year.

Rain: DX

 **seen** **6:52 AM**

Rain: You! Don't give me a seen!

Gray: Why should I tell you?

Rain: Because

Gray: ?

Rain: I am your number one fan.

Gray: Then?

Rain: I should know it first!

Gray: Not because we are chatting I should spoil it here.

Rain: But still!

 **seen 7:39 AM**

Rain: DX

Rain: DX

Rain: DX

Rain: DX

Gray: Stop it.

Rain: I am sad.

 **seen 8:24 AM**

Rain: I am not happy

 **seen 8:31 AM**

Rain: Gray-sama it is rude to let your number one fan sad.

Gray: What do you want me to do?

Rain: Make me happy.

Rain: ;)

Gray: Gross

Rain: See? You're rude!

Rain: I can screenshot it and post to all of my social media acounts.

Rain: And tell them how rudw you ate

Rain: rude*

Rain: are*

Rain: Ate ;)

 **seen 8:47 AM**

Rain: You should be concerned right now DX

Gray: You can't do that.

Rain: Don't be so full of yourself Gray-sama.

Gray: You said I make you sad?

Rain: Yes.

Gray: Is telling you that I am having another album not enough to make you happy?

Gray: :(

Rain: Gray-sama!

Rain: Oh no!

Rain: No!

Rain: Don't be sad!

Rain: I am happy!

Rain: I am just making fun of you!

Gray: Making fun of me?

Gray: :(

Rain: Gray-sama!

Gray: hahahahahaha

Gray: this is fun xD

Rain: Hey! Don't be sad please.

Gray: Do you think you can make me sad?

Rain: Gray-sama.

Rain: Stop making me blush!

Rain: kya!

Gray: You should check you brain, your thibkibg a lot of things.

Rain: You're*

Rain: thinking*

Gray: whatever

Rain: hahahaha

Rain: thank you.

Gray: ?

Rain: :)

 **seen 9:00 AM**

Gray do have a lot of break to chat with her xD

I don't own Fairy Tail!


End file.
